


Datter

by NancyBrown



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Trick or Treat 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa adopts a child just like her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Datter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragons_and_angels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_angels/gifts).



The girl was born outside Minde, the youngest of seven in a very poor family. Elsa learned this almost as soon as everyone else in the country, though it must be said when the blustery winds came, she hadn't noticed.

"Seriously?" Anna asked her, twice.

Elsa shrugged. "It's the powers. What can I say?"

She could say to bring the child forth to the castle. She could try to comfort the terrified parents. She could use her own position as their supreme ruler in coercive rather than truly despotic fashion. The baby would need to be trained in her powers. Elsa felt she was the only person alive who could.

"She's not yet weaned," said the mother, but the father had already accepted Elsa's generous gifts.

"I will care for her," the Queen told her, and watched as the woman kissed her infant goodbye.

She named her new daughter Grete, making her a ward of the court. Elsa often suspected her rare gifts would forever deny her a child of her own blood. Grete became the child of her heart, and Anna's children would be her heirs. Anna helped her with the infant, nursing her alongside her own small son. Their babies played together in the summer sunlight as spring fell away, and Elsa smiled to see them together.

"Just like you and me," Anna said, resting her head on Elsa's shoulder. "They'll be best friends."

"I hope so."

Summer drifted to a quick close, and Autumn stayed only briefly. Elsa felt her power grow in the winter, even as she sent her powers out to cover the edges of her kingdom and drive off the worst of the bitter winds. She held banquets and dances, delighting Anna with the candlelight and parties she'd missed through their long, sad girlhood. In the deepest, darkest nights, Elsa carried her daughter out into the storms, and they laughed. Grete began to walk and then to speak

Winter ended, and Spring flew by. Elsa taught her games with her powers: the glittering sprinkle of snowflakes and the slippery joy of ice. 

Grete turned two.

Her first tantrum froze the fjord and the air itself. Elsa realized she had a problem.


End file.
